17 years later
by gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96
Summary: It's been 17 years since I became a vampire, and things have changed just too much. But the one thing that hasn't changed and never will is that I love Edward, and he loves me, too. - not a slash story, but it's written on Bella's and Nessie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! ok this isn't gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96...this her little sister! (i'm not a kid. you may see so in a couple chapters later) i read her story and i loved it so i decided to write one of my own but i don't like wizards as much as she does so i wrote a twilight one!! also, i copied her style: write like half of the story first, read it over and over, see if it's worth it, and then upload it! (but i'm not even half way through this story, i tell you it's gonna be longer than my sister's! =D)**

**disclaimer: my sister inspired me, but all the characters (except for the ones i made up) are stephenie meyer's! =]**

* * *

It's been 17 years since I became a vampire, and things have changed just too much. First of all, my daughter married my best friend, they moved to a little house just behind ours, and they're gonna be parents in not so long. Second; Sam, Paul, Quil and Jared married the object of their imprints, and made a "bunch of little werewolves", like Leah had said once upon a time. Third, Renée knows about me. We did the same thing we did with Charlie so long ago. She visits us with Phil. But the one thing that hasn't changed and will never change is that I love Edward, and he loves me, too.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Nessie.

"Mom? You there?" she called.

"Yes I am, honey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I want to show you something" she said, and she really seemed happy. I could tell by the ring in her voice.

"Oh, okay. Come in."

She opened the door and had a big grin on her face. She was holding a yellow envelope. I took her to the couch and helped her sit.

She opened the envelope and showed me a picture

"So, what do you think?" she asked, still grinning.

I looked at the picture and realized what it was. Ultrasound.

"Well, Nessie...it seems like it has two heads." I answered. Because I could see two heads. And four arms and four legs.

"That's right" she said.

"Does that mean you're having..." I said, though I already knew the answer. I just wanted my daughter to say it. That would probably help her believe it herself.

"TWINS!" she shouted.

Suddenly Edward was at my side, staring at the picture with the same curious look on his face that was on mine. Nessie was glowing, her wet eyes shining. She patted her stomach twice and sighed happily.

After a long moment, Edward finally spoke.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"That I'm having twins?" Nessie said, looking confused but managing her smile not to fade at all.

"No, I mean right now. Did you just say something?" he said.

"No..." Nessie and I said. Nobody had said anything.

"Could it be then..." he said, looking at Nessie's stomach.

"Can you hear them?" I asked.

"Seems like it."

"What are they thinking about?" she demanded eagerly.

Edward sat closer to Nessie and laid his ear against her belly, concentrating.

"They're happy." he said, smiling

Nessie's breath caught, and it was impossible not to see the gleam in her eyes. Big tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her face and over her smiling lips.

"Of course you're happy, pretty babies. How could you not be? I love you two so much." she said. It reminded me so much of me as a human. My last human days.

"You know, that's more or less what your mother said when I read your mind for the first time." Edward said, holding her hand.

Nessie looked at me, grinning widely. Then she stared at her stomach, smiling as sweetly as she could. But my Nessie was always sweet. I knew there was nothing in the world that could ruin her current happiness.

"What are they thinking now?" Nessie asked.

"Calm down, Nessie. I won't be able to hear if you don't stay quiet." Edward said.

"Oh. Sorry." Nessie said "I'm just so happy."

"I know you are, honey." I said.

"Nessie..." Edward said, smiling. "You cannot...believe...how much they love you. You have no idea."

Nessie hugged her stomach tenderly and patted each side of it. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, I can't wait to have you both in my arms. Please hurry babies. Come out already." she whispered.

Edward hugged me and we both stared at our daughter. I had never felt any happier for her.

After a while I realized that something, or _someone_ was missing.

"Nessie, where's Jacob?" I asked. I was surprised that he wasn't here with her.

"Oh. He's at Sam's. Looks like there's something big going on there..." she answered.

"Does he know you're having twins?" Edward said.

"No. I called him, but he didn't answer his phone. I suppose he's really busy." she said, and then she sighed.

"How can he do that? He should be with you right now! I swear the next time I see him..." Edward said, but he cut off mid sentence. He knew Nessie would be hurt if he talked about Jake that way.

"No, it's fine dad. He's the Alpha after all. The wolves and ex wolves need him. He's got one great responsibility."

"He's got more than one. Honey, we let you move away, but if he doesn't take good care of you, then you will have to move back to our house." I said. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to call him?" Edward said.

Nessie looked away and sighed. She didn't answer.

"Call him, Edward." I said. I knew this was hurting Nessie. I wanted to kill him so badly. Only _he_ had the power to ruin such happiness.

After Edward dialed Jacob's number, Nessie touched his cheek and showed him a picture of her talking on the phone. Edward handed Nessie the phone and we waited for a response. Three seconds –which seemed like three hours– later, he finally answered.

"Hello? Nessie I'm sorry I couldn't answer before. We had to go to the forest and I left my phone at Sam's house. Are you mad at me?" Jacob said. I had never heard him speak so fast. He seemed really worried. I felt guilty for what I had said before.

"Of course not, Jake. I just wanted to tell you something. It's about the baby." Nessie said.

"What's wrong with it? Please tell me Nes! I should have answered before. Ugh I'm the worst."

"Could you please stop blaming yourself for nothing? There's nothing wrong with it." she said.

"Then what is it?" Jake said excitedly.

"It has two heads. And four arms, four legs, twenty toes, two hearts..."

"Twins?" Jake interrupted. Ugh, took him no time to guess.

"That's right." Nessie said, with the same grin as before.

Jacob hung up the phone. But we all knew why. He was obviously coming.

After 8 minutes, I heard the sound of keys. It was Jacob, of course.

He came in and hugged Nessie tightly. Edward and I just stared at them.

* * *

**next chapter is nessie's pov! (already written, of course)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jake hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. Mom and Dad were staring at us; it made me kind of uncomfortable.

"We can leave, Nessie." Dad said.

"No, it wouldn't be fair. This is YOUR cottage. Don't worry. We're leaving." I said, looking at Jake.

"Whatever you want, honey." Mom said. I loved it when she did this. She never complained when I wanted to be alone with Jake.

Jacob and I went to our house, and I felt a lot calmer. Sometimes, knowing that my father couldn't hear my thoughts made me feel better.

"When did you find out?" Jake asked. He said it as if we hadn't been interrupted.

"This morning. I called you, but you didn't answer.".

"I'm sorry, babe. I would have answered, I swear. I just didn't have my cell phone with me." he apologized.

"I know, I know. Forget about that. Do you wanna see the picture of our kids?" I said as I grabbed the yellow envelope.

He didn't answer. He took the envelope from my hands and opened it in less than a second. He stared at the picture in amazement. I saw him shed a very tine tear, out of pure happiness.

"Oh, Mr. Black, are you crying? I'm sure your kids will be really disappointed if they ever find out their father cried the first time he saw them." I teased him.

He laughed and then placed his hand on my stomach, caressing it.

"Is there any way to know their gender?" he said, staring at my belly.

"Well, Carlisle said one of them is a boy. But he doesn't know about the other one yet. We'll just have to wait."

"And when will they be born?" he asked.

I remembered the whole conversation I had had this morning with my grandfather.

"Two weeks or maybe earlier. He isn't sure; the species have never been blended before. But he said that they're really big. And" I said, pointing to my stomach "even I can tell they are." I laughed.

Jake held my face between his hands and kissed me sweetly. Whenever we needed air, we stopped and then started a new kiss. We had done this for over a half hour until I heard a knock on the door. I tried to let go off the kiss, though Jacob held me tighter.

"Ow..." I said, and he immediately let go. I didn't want to stop the kiss, but I had to answer the door. If it was Dad, he would get really mad. It wasn't as if he could tell me anything though; Jake and I were married, so it was perfectly fine. But he would still be annoyed.

It was Esme.

"Nessie, Carlisle said he needs you at the house." she said. Jacob hesitated for a second, and then he picked me up and took me to the house.

When we arrived, everyone was looking at us. I tried not to let that bother me and went straight to Carlisle's room.

"So, what is it, Carlisle?" I asked. He wasn't smiling like he normally did when he called me to take tests, which made me nervous. Jasper felt the change in my emotions and immediately stood by my side, patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nessie. It's nothing bad. Don't be nervous." he said, and that totally made me feel a lot calmer. He didn't even need to use his power.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm. Carlisle, what's going on?"

"After many researching, I found a family who says that the three species have actually been blended before. So I e-mailed them and they said they can help us. But, since it's a unique case, we'll have to trust them no matter what." Carlisle said.

I knew what this meant. Everything they did, we had to do as well. This made me feel so scared. I wouldn't be able to listen if they ever said we had to do something bad, even if it was okay with them.

I sighed heavily and then nodded.

"I was right. The babies will be born in two weeks or earlier. They'll be able to phase, imprint, and they might even have a gift. They will live on human food, but will need blood once in a while. And, about the growth spurt...well, even though you've stopped aging, your body is still working and moving rapidly, which is causing them to grow and develop quickly. Once they're out of you, the growth will become slower. The rest we'll ask later." he said.

For a second I felt like I was gonna faint. Too much information! The twins hadn't even been born. We really had no other choice but to trust the other vampire-werewolf-human and his family.

"Okay, but...by earlier...you mean...could it be…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"No. Not today. Not tomorrow. But if you want to know the other baby's gender, I'll prepare an ultrasound for tomorrow." he said.

Though he was talking to me, it was Jacob who answered.

"That'd be perfect." he said. I smiled at him and rested my head against his shoulder. He smiled back at me.

"Well," Esme said "you two can go back to your house. . . . Sorry if I interrupted"

"No problem, Esme" Jake and I said. He picked me up and took me to our house.

He laid me on the couch and stared at me for a very long time. I just smiled at him. We could have been like this for hours and I wouldn't have gotten bored. I did want more action, but I knew Jake wouldn't just have sex with me right now. Everyone was at the house and though they couldn't –almost– hear our whispers, they would obviously hear the sound of the furniture being moved or probably destroyed. The only time we could have sex was when they all went hunting. Not that my parents wouldn't let us; it just felt weird to do it with them knowing what's going on.

"What would you like the other baby to be?" he finally said. So that's what he had been thinking about since we had come.

"Hmm...I don't know. Probably a girl, so that I can give my clothes to somebody. I always thought they were too nice to be thrown away. And, since the kids will remain small for a while, I will see my clothes being worn more than once." I said. After thinking all this through, I realized I really wanted the other one to be a girl. A tiny me would be really nice.

"I hope she looks exactly like you." Jake said, smiling. His smile was so beautiful it made me forget everything else. It felt like we were in heaven.

"And I hope he looks exactly like you." I said as I sat up and hugged him. He hugged me back and we remained like this for what seemed like hours.

I looked at the time. Darn it. Midnight already? I yawned and in a blink I was tucked in bed and Jake was sitting beside me.

"You three need some rest." he said looking at me but pointing to my stomach.

"So do you, Mr. Black" I said, pointing to him. He laid beside me and hugged me once again.

"Today was fun." we both said at the same time. I had always seen Jacob this way; like our thoughts were connected, always the same. What I loved, he also loved, and what I hated, he hated. Our feelings were like that too. When I was happy, he was happy, and when I was hurt, he was hurt. That made me stronger, somehow. I learnt to deal with many things, and almost nothing could hurt me. This meant that almost nothing could hurt Jake either.

"Night, Nessie." he said tenderly.

"Night, Jakey." I said giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, many people must hate me. i haven't updated in forever + this chapter is veryy short. unlike my sister, im not making a list of why i couldnt. so i'm only gonna say that my reasons are the same as hers. hope i dont disappoint you next time =(**

* * *

"What is it? What is it?" I said impatiently.

"Wait." Carlisle said.

Jake sat on the floor next to the bed where I was lying and my parents stared at the screen.

"Okay. I think I see it. It's a..." he said.

"WHAT?! TELL ME!" I demanded.

Jake squeezed my hand.

"Okay, okay, Nes. Don't bite me" Carlisle teased.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" I said. I took a deep breath. "Could you please tell me, Carlisle?" I said, sounding like a child who's forgotten to say to their teacher.

"That's better." he said "But I still can't see it. Could you sit up for a second?"

As soon as he finished his sentence I was already sat.

"Okay I'm sat. Now what?" I said.

He spread the cold gel everywhere. It tickled. Then he smiled at me.

"Aw, isn't she cute?" he said, looking at the screen.

"SHE?!" Jake and I said at the same time.

"Mmhhmm." Carlisle said, smiling.

I kissed Jake and I saw my mom hugging my dad. Carlisle turned off his computer and cleaned the gel on my abdomen.

"Mom, do you still keep my baby clothes? I found an old album the other day which was full of pictures of me wearing some pretty dresses. I'd like my daughter to wear them." I said, remembering the conversation I had had yesterday with Jake.

"Of course I do. They're in the closet. Come, I'll show them to you." Mom said.

Jake helped me stand up and took me to my parent's room. Mom picked up a box and placed it on the bed. She opened it and grabbed a cute pink dress with white flowers.

"Alice gave you this one. It was one of your first dresses. In fact, it's the first one you wore." she said smiling, and I could tell her thoughts were in the past.

I sighed happily and caressed my stomach. I wasn't sure if my gift worked on the babies, but I still tried to show them pictures. I showed them some of me, Jake, my parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, friends and the other werewolves. This time, I got a response. I felt a little kick, which was enough to get me crying.

"Nessie? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Mom said.

"No, mom. I'm perfectly fine." I answered.

"Then why are you crying? Is it the dust?" she said worriedly.

"No. See, I've been testing my gift on the twins. I wasn't sure if they could see what I showed them, until now." I said.

"What do you mean until now?"

"Well," I started, "I just showed them some pictures, and right after I lifted my hand I felt a little kick."

Mom hugged me tightly and said some things I couldn't understand. My attention was focused on showing my kids more pictures and looking for another response. This time it was even more vivid. It was as if they were looking for my palm to get a peek of the world they couldn't see yet. It wasn't that difficult; the warmth of my palm helped a lot. As soon as I lifted my hand, I felt how they moved inside me looking for it again.

"It really works! I just did it again, and this time they did much more than just kick. I could even _feel_ how they were moving." I said, more to myself than to her.

"There's only one way to make sure. We'll ask your dad." she said eagerly.

After a breath Dad was right next to me.

"So, what's the verdict?" Mom asked.

"Can they see what I show them?" I asked. I was really anxious to know.

"They can, but not very clearly. They already know us; they know their parents and the rest of us. They find Alice quite amusing, and think you're the most beautiful of them all." Dad said to me, lightly stroking my hair. "What you're doing is really good, Nessie. The more pictures you show them, the more they learn."

We all smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! ok so i felt like updating today. sorry for not having done it, i've just been very, VERY busy reading JuJu fanfics =] hehe i'm not selfish i just needed to fill the hole in my chest from wizards vs werewolves. it was too sad! watched it last saturday with wanderer on youtube. gosh, i had never cried so much.**

**ok here's the story!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV:

It had been a week since Carlisle had sent an e-mail to the vampire-werewolf-human. He had gotten no reply, and we were getting worried. Nessie was already feeling contractions which were getting worse by the minute. She was going into labor soon, as far as Carlisle had said. We had to wait in the living room while the others were hunting. Nobody was allowed to see her at the moment; not even Jacob. He was going crazy.

"What's going on in that room? They're taking so long! I need to get some news." he said every five minutes.

"Relax, Jacob. Everything's perfectly fine. She's so brave and strong; there's no way she won't win this one." Edward said to him.

I sighed every once in a while. I couldn't bear the idea of losing my Nessie, my little baby...who was already having her own babies. Life is funny. I was sure I'd still think of Nessie as a baby the day she became a grandmother. Even long after that.

Carlisle came into the living room.

"Jacob" he said ", come with me."

"What happened?" Jacob said worriedly.

"Nessie wants you to be with her right now." Carlisle said.

In a blink Jacob was gone. Obviously, he would always give Nessie whatever she wanted. It made me grateful sometimes, like now.

After half an hour, I heard a new, light heart beat. I couldn't place it.

"Edward, Bella, come here please." I heard Carlisle saying. Edward and I went to the room they were all at and saw our daughter holding her son, smiling at him. Jacob was standing next to them.

"Edward, could you take the baby for a while? I must get the girl out." Carlisle told him. The fact that I had never been completely trusted to be near a human still bothered me; it had been more than a decade, and I had been considered a 'grown up vampire' even before my first year. Jasper kept saying I needed at least three decades. Still, this time I was glad about it. I was a little bit thirsty; in control of myself, of course, but I hadn't hunted in a very long time.

"Sure thing." Edward said, smiling at the baby boy. He was wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

Edward took him from Nessie's arms and went out of the room. I followed them.

"Hello..." I said, holding his tiny hand. My grandson shivered and slowly opened his eyes. The moment he recognized us, he smiled, showing a full complement of square, snowy milk teeth and two dimples. His eyes were a familiar chocolate brown. He was perfect and looked so much like the son of my imagination; the one I had dreamed about when I was still a human...this baby was just a bit tanner, and his hair was black and curly. There was a tiny animal edge to his blood, almost undetectable. However, the sweet vampire smell was very strong, enough to keep the human part from being overwhelming. His heartbeat wasn't as fast as Nessie's, but it was still faster than a human's.

"Can I hold him?" I whispered. Edward hesitated and then carefully handed me the baby, anticipating my reaction. I cradled my grandson and stared at his little, perfectly round head. His chocolate brown eyes sank into mine, stunning me. Then his smile became even wider as he raised his tiny hand and pointed to the room his parents were at. A second later, I heard another heart beat. It sounded exactly like the baby boy's heart. We ran to where the birth was taking place at and saw my granddaughter, struggling in Nessie's left arm. I handed Nessie the baby boy.

She hugged her two kids, and Jacob sat on the bed next to her, hugging the three of them. Nice family portrait.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" I asked. Nessie and Jake looked at each other for a second.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I had read many _human_ books. They all said giving birth was very painful, but, this was nothing like the books had said! Of course I knew that since I wasn't completely human, my giving birth wouldn't me completely normal either. I couldn't move a finger, because I was sure I'd lose it. It hurt so much...and the babies weren't even out yet. I just focused on the sounds around me: squirrels, a robin, an elk drinking water, my parents' sighs, Jacob's heart beat, Carlisle looking for something in the drawers...more pain. I could _hear_ pain. Nice. I slowly opened my eyes, but saw nothing. Just plain white. The light was on my face and it blinded me.

"I'm...I; I want Jacob to be here..." I whispered, loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"Sure, Nessie. I'll tell him to come." Carlisle said. I smiled. The thought of Jacob being here made it seem much less painful. Jacob, the one I had loved since before I was born. Jacob, the one whose smile made everything better for me. Jacob, the one whose picture reminded me that it was not so bad. Jacob, the one I'd do _everything_ for.

And then I could feel him next to me. I could feel _my_ Jacob's presence. He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"It hurts, Jake. But now that you're here...I feel better." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I can't do much about the pain. If I give you some painkiller, it might harm the babies. But I will take them out as soon as possible." Carlisle said, holding a scalpel. I gulped.

A very long time passed. Jake didn't take his eyes off me. Though I did feel kind of better, I was still in pain. So strong it made my vision blurry. Well, it was supposed to be like this. I was having my insides shredded, after all.

A memory popped up in my head, from when Jake and I were thinking names.

"_What should we name them?" Jake said. I hadn't really thought about any names. I sucked at names. I could never name any of my toys. I had always had to ask Esme or Rosalie for names._

"_I don't know..." I sighed._

"_Do you think Charlie would like his great-grandson to be named after him?" Jake asked. Perfect. Simply perfect. How could I have not thought of that?_

"_I think he'd love that." I said. Jake caressed my stomach and traced random patterns on it._

"_What about the other one?" he said, looking totally absent-minded. _

"_Well, if his name is gonna be Charlie...then maybe hers can be...Ashlee? Ugh I don't know. I suck at this. Please, you choose the name," I said. Jacob seemed thoughtful for a while._

"_Ashlee seems perfect," he finally said._

"_Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I had just named someone..._

"_Yes. Of course it does." he said. He kissed my forehead and kept caressing my stomach._

Carlisle leaned down and lifted something small and struggling. I blinked several times until I could see well, and I saw my beautiful, perfect son. My Charlie. He had my curls, though their color matched Jacob's. I reached my arms out for him. The moment I held him, everything seemed so different, so perfect. Holding my baby was like holding an angel. He was so small, but he had my heart already. I kissed his soft forehead, and he smiled. He opened his eyes for a half second. I was stunned. My eyes were copied exactly into his perfect face.

"Hi Charlie." I said, hugging him tightly. "You're so beautiful."

Jacob patted Charlie's little shoulder, and I smiled at him.

I was so happy I barely noticed my parents were next to me. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were talking about. I was holding the most beautiful baby boy in the world. His face looked like it was made out of porcelain; it was so perfect. No flaw at all.

Then he was gone. My angel-faced baby out of sight.

"Nessie, your parents had to take the baby for a while. I still have to take out the girl." Carlisle said. "They'll bring him back as soon as we're done here."

"But," I said nervously "Mom hasn't hunted in a very long time!"

"Don't worry. Your father will stop her if she loses control. The baby's completely safe. Besides, his skin is almost as impenetrable as yours." Carlisle said, comforting me.

_Almost_ as impenetrable as mine. How could he know that? Had the other vampire-werewolf-human ever been attacked?

Long time. Pain. Blood.

And she was here too. I could tell because my body felt empty, but my world was complete. I saw her and automatically reached for her. My daughter looked just like me, though her hair was the same color as her brother's and she was tan too. Ashlee raised her little hand and rested it on my neck. I waited for the picture, but didn't see anything. She hadn't inherited my gift after all. Like that could disappoint me. She was still too young to know, anyway. We had to wait to see if she was gifted or not. She was _perfect_, like her brother. In that moment, I knew I would always fight for my kids. I should always make sure they were happy. It was something that simply _had_ to happen.

"Ashlee," I whispered to her "it's me. Remember? The one who's been talking to you and showing you pictures." I pressed my lips to her hot, soft cheek.

Then Charlie was in my arms too. I hugged my babies and felt Jacob's tight embrace. We were a happy family. Nothing would ever bring us down.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" Mom asked.

I looked at Jake for a second, as if waiting for him to encourage me. He was encouraging me already.

"Uhm...well, we thought Charlie and Ashlee. What do you think?" I said, blushing. Would my parents like the names we had chosen? Of course I wouldn't change them even if they didn't...

"I like those names. Charlie and Ashlee... yeah that definitely fits. Flows perfectly," Mom said, patting my shoulder.

They liked them. Relief washed through me.

"So, well...Edward and I need to hunt. See you later Nessie." Mom said.

"Oh, okay. Bye Mom and Dad." I said.

I wondered if they were leaving because they actually wanted to hunt, or because they wanted us to be alone. Both probably

"I should come with you. I haven't hunted in a long time." Carlisle said.

Definitely both.

"Sure, Carlisle" Dad said.

Perfect. We were alone now.

"Want to hold them?" I asked Jake. He had never held them, now that I noticed...

"Yes, yes!" Jake said anxiously.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Don't drop them." I teased.

I handed Jake the babies and sighed heavily. It had been a really hard day and I was extremely tired. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**ok so technically, this was really short, it's only long cuz its written from 2 pov's. hehe. so plz review! reviews will help me through my depression. JuJu was such a beautiful couple =[ i'll miss them. anyway, again, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people - sorry updating took so long. i've been really busy lately cuz Wanderer is getting married in 14 days! (february 14th). so i went to buy my dress and all that. she also told me that she wouldn't be updating her story in a while bcuz...i must say, i haven't even seen her in 2 weeks, and i wont see her in 2 more weeks also. she hasnt been home in ages, or maybe she was but while i was asleep or out with friends. sorry about my typos, I'm not wearing my glasses right now. and forgive my terrible grammar in this A/N, it's almost 1 in the morning, I`m sleepy and cant think well, i might even make mistakes while speaking portuguese xD I just wanted get this over with and update.**

**ok i'll stop blabbing**

* * *

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Alice said, lifting my kids as high as she could.

"Of course they are Alice but don't do that!" I gasped in horror. Although Alice wasn't taller than I, she was using four fingers to hold them. She obviously wouldn't let them fall, but it still made me panicky.

"Oh _please_."

"Give them back to me." I begged. Alice rolled her eyes and gave me the twins.

"Besides," I added "we're not going to a fashion show. We're only going to a _very_ important meeting at Sam's." I rolled my eyes at the word I had emphasized. What could be _so_ important that all the werewolves and ex werewolves had been told to attend?

"I know, I know," Alice said. "But they should always look gorgeous, even for meetings with the dogs."

The fact that my kids were only a day old and Alice was already choosing their clothes kind of bothered me. I wasn't like Mom; I loved clothes, shopping, fashion, and that entire world, as I had been raised to do so. But the babies seemed uncomfortable.

"Gorgeous? They always look gorgeous. They're Nessie's after all." Rose said.

Thank God Aunt Rose was there to save me. Well, to save them.

"You ready?" Jake called from outside.

"Yep!" I yelled.

I sat in the back seat of the car and placed the babies in a small basket full of pillows next to me. They had grown five inches since yesterday, according to Carlisle, but they still weren't big enough for real baby car seats.

Finally we arrived. I opened the door and took the babies out of their "car seat". Jacob rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" a voice, most definitely Emily's, said.

"Hey Emily. It's Jake."

"Oh. Hi Jake. Come in."

Jake and I went inside the way-too-crowded house.

Emily and Embry welcomed us.

"Hey Jake. It's been a very long time," Embry said, hugging Jake.

"Embry, it's been 3 weeks." Jake said. I laughed.

"Who are these pretty babies?" Emily cooed.

Charlie and Ashlee looked at Emily and smiled at her.

"This is Charlie," I said, softly patting his head "and that's Ashlee."

"They look a lot like you," Emily said "Will you ever let me hold them?"

"Sure, Emily," I said. I knew I could always trust Emily with kids, knowing she had two.

"Pretty babies," she said, brushing her fingers lightly over their cheeks.

"Where's Claire?" I inquired. Claire had been my best friend since she was 5, and I, 1. She totally freaked out the first time I tried my gift on her. She avoided me the whole day until I told her about it, and we became best friends. We went to school together for a while, though I had to leave or else everyone would have noticed how fast I grew. Even after that we kept real close.

"She's babysitting Amelie and Sean for me, since I have to welcome everyone," Emily said. "Though I think she's babysitting many other kids, besides her own."

"I guess I'll go help her, then."

I went to the garden and saw a bunch of toddlers and five year olds running around. It was weird to think that my babies would soon become part of that crew.

"Nessie!" my best friend called.

"Hi, Claire! How long has it been? Almost 2 months!" I said, hugging her.

"These must be Charlie and Ashlee," she said, reaching for them. I handed them to her. "Aww aren't you the sweetest angels? Of course you are. Pwetty babies." she cooed, lightly pinching their cheeks.

Claire and I shared a peculiar bond. Both of us had been imprinted on when we were still little, not even knowing about it. Our imprinters were best friends, and so were we.

"Hannah!" Claire called "Look who has come!"

"Aunt Nessie!" the little girl called.

"Oh my God! Is this my favorite niece? Is this Hannah?" I said. My niece was thrilled to see me.

"Yes, me!" she said giggling.

I picked her up and twirled her around.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you! You look just like your mother. I bet you're going to be as pretty as her," I said. Hannah smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Who are you hanging out with?" I asked.

"Amelie, Kim and Sarah," she said. Luckily I knew them all.

"Ok, then go back to your game," I said, hugging her.

"Bye-bye!" she shouted.

I reached for my kids, but Claire shook her head.

"Please, let me hold them more," she begged.

"Hehe, okay. They're easy to love, aren't they?" I said, sitting next to her.

"They are," she said, caressing their heads. "You know, I envy you, Nessie."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. Why would she envy me?

"Because you'll have eternity to be with your family, and will always look seventeen. Not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's not my fault! I'm immortal because of my dad, not because I asked for it. And, about the seventeen thing...it's not my fault either! That's how the life of a half-breed has to be I guess. Besides I'm not so lucky. I'll never be able to leave high school and have a job like a normal person," I said.

Claire seemed thoughtful for a while.

"I had never looked at it that way..." she said finally.

"See?" I said. "And you _will_ have eternity to be with you family! In Heaven. You're even luckier than me."

"Hmm, I had never thought…yes, maybe I'm luckier! Thanks so much, I feel happy."

"Glad my crappy future makes you feel better," I mocked her. We both cracked up. Claire and I would always be friends. That wasn't changing.

"Where's Quil?" I asked. I hadn't seen him, and that was weird.

"He's with the others. I'd go there too if I weren't taking care of this crew," she said.

"So we won't be part of the meeting?" I said. That couldn't be. The _important _meeting was the only reason why I had come after all.

"No! Of course we will! But not yet. Not everyone is here! The meeting hasn't even started!" she screamed nervously. I immediately took the twins from her shaky arms. It seemed like she was hyperventilating.

"Claire? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I said.

She took a deep breath. "Yes I am. Sorry. I was just thinking of all the things I have to do."

Ow. Were there really so many things on her list? I felt sort of guilty. There weren't any things on mine besides taking care of Charlie and Ashlee, and I enjoyed that task.

"Would you like me to help you? My schedule is almost blank." I said.

"No, no. I can do it alone." she said, still taking deep breaths.

"Well could you tell me the things you have to do?" I said calmly.

"Hannah's birthday party is in 3 weeks..." she said. _One_ thing that usually took _months_. "I've been trying to delay it since I have more things to do, but it's time to face it."

"Oh! Alice is the best party planner, and she's taught me some of her skills." I said.

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Really. It'll be a piece of cake. Remember my birthday parties and my wedding? She did all the arrangements. But you must let us help you," I said. She smiled widely.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said. I smiled.

"You're welcome. You're my best friend, remember?"

"Renesmee, Claire, come here please. You're part of this after all." Sam called.

"They all arrived! Let's go, Nessie," Claire said, stood already. I knew there was something else, something she didn't want to tell me. Oh, well. She would tell me when she was ready.

We went to the dining room and I saw four empty seats. Two of them were for Claire and I, but what about the other two?

"Who's supposed to be there?" Claire asked before I could talk.

"Seth and Leah. They'll be here soon," Jared said.

"So," Sam started "the other day, while Collin and Brady were running patrol, they saw a vampire hunting; not an animal –, a human." he looked at me "do you know who that was, Renesmee?"

"No," I said. "Neither my family nor I have been told about any non-vegetarian vampires around."

"And are you sure none of you has created an immortal...?" he asked. I frowned. That thought bothered me. We'd never break the rules, and if we ever planned on doing it, we would ask for permission first. We weren't _criminals_. Jake saw the change in my expression.

"Sam," Jake said "you know my in-laws would never do it. They perfectly know the consequences."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Sam said.

The doorbell rang. Seth and Leah, obviously.

Emily opened the door and Seth came in, sweating.

"Sorry we're late," Seth said "big business at home."

"Take a seat" Emily said.

"Thanks Emily. I..." Seth said, staring at Ashlee. She was crying almost inaudibly. Thirst, obviously. Vampire instincts could be overwhelming sometimes. I knew her throat was burning. I caressed her cheek.

_Wait a bit, it won't last long_, I thought. Her whining turned into really low sobs as she looked at Seth.

Seth's expression became an adoring, soothing smile. He walked slowly toward us, stretching out his long arms. Jacob seemed disturbed.

"Seth, what are you _doing_?" Claire said.

Suddenly my daughter was out of my arms and in Seth's.

I looked at Jake confused. What was Seth thinking?

"You didn't." Jake snarled at Seth.

"Sorry Jake! I wasn't planning for this!" Seth said, slowly backing away. It made me panicky to see Ashlee in his shaking hands. I tightened my hold to Charlie.

"How dare you? She was born yesterday!" Jake said fiercely. I was surprised. Jake had never talked to Seth like that.

"Jake, calm down! Whatever's going on, I'm sure it's not that bad!" I said, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah! Jake please! I can share!" Seth said. Share...? What was he talking about? Ashlee was _mine_. And Jake's.

"Share? She's _ours_, Seth." Jake said, echoing my thoughts as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's too soon. She'll make that decision later" Seth said, staring into Ashlee's eyes.

Something in me clicked into place at that moment. The way he stared at her, how he had stopped her crying, and, especially, what he had said about "sharing her". I felt Jake's pain, but not as strong. It was more like something had been found. Like something very important was missing, though _nobody_ was expecting to find it.

Also, realizing your most prized possession isn't only yours. Which seemed only logic; Ashlee was so perfect I doubted she was a hundred percent mine. Now I knew why.

"Seth, this is not the moment for imprinting! We're talking about something very serious." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You perfectly know I wasn't planning for this. I didn't even know Jake's kids had been born already." Seth said, trying to reason with his angry brothers.

"What's with all the screaming?" Leah complained, still outside.

"Your brother has imprinted on _my_ daughter" Jake said furiously.

"Well, now you know how your mother-in-law felt that day" Leah said amusingly, finally appearing into sight.

She let her bags fall carelessly next to the staircase and stared at Charlie.

"He's beautiful," she said to me. "May I hold him?"

"Sure" I said insecurely. I was so shocked I couldn't make sense of what I was doing.

She took Charlie from my arms and, again, shock eased every other feeling in my head.

No, not him. Not my Charlie. I was truly empty now. The two beings I loved the mostly weren't as mine as I thought after all…

"Oh, please! Is it 'imprint on Jake's children' day?" Jacob pouted.

I clutched the chair that was next to mine for support. My knees were wobbly. A second later, I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm, okay everybody. read this plz it's _very_ important: as some of you may know, my sister is getting married in 13 days, and we're all very busy at home. the thing is, i won't be able to touch the computer until then, so i'm going to post as many chapters today as i can. i've put three (counting this one) but if you think it's not enough then tell me in a review. ok thanks :)**

* * *

"Nessie? Nessie, love, are you okay? Wake up!" Jake said, softly shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a couch. Jake hugged me and Claire sighed in relief, fanning me.

"I'm fine, really..." I muttered. "Where are Charlie and Ashlee?"

"Not with Seth and Leah. Rachel's got them. Don't worry," Jake said. It was clear that he didn't want them to be near our kids, but...why? They obviously wouldn't hurt them. They had imprinted, after all. If Charlie and Ashlee were under the care of Leah and Seth then they were the safest babies in the world. What was it that bothered Jake so much?

"Jake, I'm not worried about _that_. What is it that bothers you so much about them?"

"Claire, you can go back to the living room. Tell them Nessie's fine. I need to talk to her," Jake said, calmer now.

Claire nodded and left.

"How can you take it so easy?" he said to me, resting his head on my hand.

I thought of a way to explain. "Remember the story you told me about you and Mom? That complicated relationship of yours..." I didn't really like that story, but it explained many things. "After thinking about it, I realized the reason why you had puzzled feelings toward her was because you were destined for her daughter. You were her best friend, but you loved her in a stronger way. When you imprinted on me, you two learnt how to love each other. Now; Seth has been with us since I was born. Whenever we had a fight, he was the one who made us up. He's saved my life and yours. Closest of our friends, because he was meant for our daughter. And, well, Leah is his sister. It was sort of meant to be. There you have it."

"Hmm. Still, I don't like the idea of Seth and Leah as our in-laws." he said, frowning.

"Don't look at it that way. It doesn't have to be like that. They may want something else.... Maybe we can do something. Persuade them. You know, to see them more like siblings rather than lovers. That might help," I said. It was true. The imprinter didn't _have_ to marry the object of its imprinting. They could be just _friends_. Very good friends.

Jake kissed my palm and smiled. He liked my idea.

"Should we go downstairs?" I asked.

He hesitated, then held my hand and took me downstairs.

"How are you, Nes?" Collin asked.

"Good, thanks," I answered, taking a seat next to him. Jake sat next to me.

"Sam, tell them what they missed," Paul said.

"Jacob, Renesmee, as I said before, there's an unidentified vampire hunting around. Since it's no friend of the Cullens, we assume the treaty remains unbroken. Still, we have to stop him before he attacks more people. Jacob, listen. You, Embry and Brady will run the perimeter every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nights. Renesmee, you should warn your family about it." Sam said, using his Alpha tone, though of course it no longer applied on my husband or myself. Jake and I nodded.

"Nessie, you should show the new wolves pictures of your family friends, so that they know who the good vampires are," Jared suggested. In the last years the pack had gotten really big, and some of the new members had never seen my family friends. I stood up and raised my hand. A group of people stood in line. I started showing them.

The first picture I showed them was the one I have under my pillow: a picture of me, Jake, Mom and Dad on my first birthday; Jake holding me, as always. Then, a picture of Rosalie and Emmett on their wedding. Of course it was not their only wedding, but it had been my favorite because Jake had been invited. A picture of Jasper and Alice at the mall; Jasper carrying Alice's bags. Carlisle at the hospital, Esme watering the flowers, and, finally, all the witnesses my family had gathered so many years ago to protect me from the Volturi.

When I was finally done, Jake and I went to the living room, where Rachel and the twins waited. Seth and Leah were there too. Jacob snarled.

"Sorry, guys. I know how it feels to be away from your soul mate, so I let them be here," Rachel apologized.

"It is okay, Rachel. Don't apologize. Seth, Leah, you can be with them for the rest of the day, if you want," I said calmly. It was fine if they wanted to be with my children. After all, being away from them would also hurt Charlie and Ashlee. They had imprinted, too, even if they didn't know so.

"Thanks, Nes," Seth and Leah said.

Jacob frowned but didn't say anything. I elbowed him.

"Jake, please. You hate being away from me, and they hate being away from the twins." I whispered in his ear.

"Jacob," Sam called "come here, please."

"Keep an eye on them," Jake whispered.

"You know I will," I whispered back, pecking him on the lips.

I sat on the couch next to Rachel. My sister-in-law and I got along very well. She had always been there for me, since I was little.

"So, how are Sarah and Dylan?" I asked.

"They're fine...well, kind of. Sarah is doing very well. First year of pre-school, so she's having fun. And, well, Dylan…he's going through some rebellious stage. Teenagers are difficult to understand, you see…" Rachel said, sighing.

"Hope everything goes well," I comforted her. She half-smiled and hugged me.

"Nes?" Leah called.

"What is it, Leah?"

"Can I...go to your house tomorrow? You know, to see him..." she said timidly, as if she thought I was going to act like Jacob.

"Yeah! I don't see why not. I'm sure my family will understand." I answered, easing all of her worries.

"Can I go too?" Seth asked

"Of course you can, Seth. You two will always be welcomed."

Claire and Kim came in running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were bored, that's all." Kim said.

"_That_ bored?" Rachel teased.

"L.O.L, Rachel. L.O.L." Claire said, seeming exhausted.

"Anyway," Kim said "Jared and I are leaving in a while. See you girls at Hannah's birthday," She eyed Claire and then threw herself to the floor.

Rachel and I giggled as Kim started to snore. Claire sat on the floor and grabbed a magazine.

"What happened?" Rachel asked Claire.

"Well, we were really bored so…we played a couple pranks on the guys. We fled when they realized," Claire smiled, remembering what had happened. Rachel laughed and threw a cushion at her.

"Renesmee," Sam called

"Here I come," I sighed. Jake appeared in the hallway and in a blink I was in the dining room.

"Do you think the next meeting could be at...your house? So that we can talk to your family and ask for their help," Sam said.

"Yes, Sam. I'm sure they'll agree." My family would always help the Quileutes, since they were my family too. "But, when is it?"

"In six days.... It's not a problem, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not a problem." I said firmly.

"Thank you, Renesmee. You two can now leave. Thank you for coming."

Jacob picked me up and took me to the living room.

"Uh...Seth, Leah, we're leaving…" Jake said, not meeting their eyes.

Leah sighed and Seth frowned, both unmoving.

"Please," I said, "you'll see them tomorrow."

Leah sighed once again and gave Charlie to Jake, kissing his little cheek. He waved at her. Seth didn't move.

"Seth, come on," I said.

Seth placed Ashlee in my arms, not letting go.

"Seth, let go," Jake said angrily.

"Seth, please. It's almost six, and you know how cold the weather is in the woods. She'll catch a cold if you don't let go."

I walked one step backward and finally broke off his hold.

"RUN!" Jake shouted. In three seconds we were out of the house.

"I think we shouldn't have come," Jake muttered.

"Come on. It's not that bad," I said, patting his back.

Jacob sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"The dogs are coming?" Rose said. "Ugh. I'll need to buy a new air freshener."

I frowned at the comment. In my arms, Charlie, having heard and understood perfectly what Rose had just said, wiggled, and I could tell he hadn't liked it much. I gently patted his head and touched his cheek, telling him to ignore Rose's comment. Dad chuckled.

"No need for that, Rose," Alice said. "I already got one. I see the future, remember?"

"I thought you couldn't see the werewolves?" Mom said confusedly.

"I can't see _them_, but I saw _us_ plugging our noses."

Ashlee sighed and stretched out helpfully in Mom's arms while Carlisle ran the tape measure down the length of her and then used it to circle her head. Instantly, I felt like this had already happened. I saw myself being measured, my expression the same as Ashlee's. The feeling of déjà-vu was so strong it made my knees wobbly. Dad grabbed me by the shoulders.

"So familiar, right?" he whispered. "I see your point, though. She takes after you in so many ways, like this one, for example." He hugged me.

"Hopefully, Charlie enjoys being measured. I guess he wants to be as big as his father." Jasper chuckled. Jake smiled and took Ashlee from Mom's arms.

"Two inches," Carlisle assured. "The growth will slow down soon, so don't freak out."

"The Denalis just called. They might pay a visit on Wednesday." Esme said, suddenly appearing in sight.

"Wednesday? Wait. Isn't that in _six days_?" I said hesitantly. The Denalis _couldn't_ come on Wednesday! The house was going to be full of werewolves who were planning to attack a vampire.

"Is that a problem?" Esme said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, not really," Dad said, patting my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure they don't mind that," he whispered, low enough so that nobody else could hear, or at least make the words out.

"Are we having a party on Wednesday?" Emmett asked skeptically, appearing in sight as well. "Everyone is coming!"

I gasped.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" Jacob asked.

"I mean _everyone_! The Amazons, the Denalis, the Irish, the Romanians, Benjamin, Tia...even our nomad buddies!"

"Why?!" I demanded.

"I'm no mind reader, Nessie," Emmett chuckled, looking at my father.

"Jake, I think you should tell Sam and the others to come some other day," I said nervously.

"Relax, Nessie. Remember Sam said he had to talk to as many bloodsuckers as possible. Perhaps the visitors know something about the one we're looking for." he said serenely.

I sat on the couch next to him and took my daughter from his arms. I stared at my babies' faces and automatically started rocking them, watching as their eyelids fluttered and closed. They yawned, their lips stretching into a round O, and their eyes never reopened. Jake took Charlie from my arms, and held my hand to help me stand up.

"I think we should leave. See you all tomorrow," I said, flashing a smile at my family.

Jake opened the door for us and we were out in a second. We went to our house and placed the babies in their cribs.

"Too bad they're all at home," Jake said innocently.

"I know right? Luckily, they'll probably hunt on Saturday." I said.

"Can't wait."

"Shh! be careful with your thoughts. Dad _can_ hear us," I urged.

"Right." He smiled.

I yawned. It was almost midnight and we had to wake up pretty early tomorrow.

"You seem so tired, love. But I promise everything will be okay. Things may seem weird, but we can do anything. Now sleep." He smiled.

I fell asleep, his smile in my thoughts and in my dreams as well.

* * *

"Hello beautiful; how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in Washington. I've been missing you, it's true. But tonight I'm gonna fly...yeah, tonight I'm gonna fly. 'Cause I could comb across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes..." Nahuel sang to me.

Jacob growled, but I patted his hand. "Don't be jealous. You know I love you." I whispered in his ear. I winked and he smiled.

"That was beautiful! Wasn't it, Nessie?" Mom said.

"Yes! Of course it was. Thank you, Nahuel. I loved it." I said.

"Okay, okay. Enough Jonas Brothers. Although...I wouldn't mind it if you sang Love bug," Alice chirped.

"Actually, I AM going to sing it, when everyone gets here," Nahuel said as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Jacob's face became red with fury.

"Err... I don't think that's appropriate, Nahuel," I said, biting my lip. Jasper calmed us all down.

"Whatever _you_ say, Nessie. I won't sing then," he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I was sure it wouldn't do anything to Jacob, since Jasper was here to help if anything happened.

"Uhm...does anybody know where Leah and Seth went with the twins?" I said, trying to change the subject. I wanted to smack myself for asking that. I already knew they were at the beach. Oh, well. Might as well ask when my birthday is.

"I'm pretty sure they took them to the beach in La Push," Alice said.

We heard a knock on the door and Esme opened it. It was Seth holding Ashlee.

"What's wrong with her?" I said anxiously, taking her from his arms.

"Nothing," Seth said tranquilly.

"Then what happened?" Jacob said.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Where are Charlie and Leah?" I said, desperation still in my voice.

"At the beach," he answered simply.

I frowned and started rocking Ashlee, softly patting her back. She reached for my cheek and, again, I saw nothing. I touched her neck, asking if she wanted to show me something. She smiled widely and rested her head on my shoulder, slowly falling asleep. I raised an eyebrow and kept patting her back.

"I'll go get them. The others will be here soon," Jake said.

Seth shrugged, his gaze on my daughter. I was kind of disturbed so I stepped away from him. It didn't work; he just stepped closer. I sighed and gave my back to him.

Jacob was out the door and running in an instant. I smiled at the thought of my son and husband being here with my daughter and me. I felt pretty safe when my whole family was together.

A few minutes passed. The house started getting more and more crowded; full of werewolves and vampires. But no sign of Jake or Charlie. I was frantically nervous.

"They'll be here soon. I promise," Mom said. "Maybe Leah doesn't feel like coming, and won't let Jacob take Charlie." She eyed Seth and then looked back at me. She hadn't taken the fact that Leah and Seth had imprinted on the twins any better than Jacob. And Rose! I hadn't had the guts to tell her. She would go insane. That was something I wanted to delay as much as I could.

"I'll go look for them, if you want, Nessie," Dad said.

"No. I know they'll come. I want Jake to know that I trust him," I said, calmer now. Of course Jake knew that I trusted him, and that was why he'd never disappoint me. My trust was _his _trust, too.

Suddenly, I could feel their presence as they got closer, could hear my son's and husband's heartbeats, could hear each of their steps as they walked towards the front door, could feel their relief just as vividly as I could feel mine... And, even more fantastically, I could _see _what they were seeing. I frowned as my brain got all this information, wondering how it was possible. I looked down at Ashlee and found her smiling in her sleep, her hand on my neck.

And it was then when I understood my daughter's supernatural talent.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is for Charlie, and this one's for Ashlee." Siobhan said, handing me two teddy bears, one with a pink bow and the other with blue one.

"Are these the last presents?" I asked. I was getting pretty tired of having to tear paper apart.

"Yeah, they are," she smirked. I sighed in relief.

So all the vampires around the world had come to congratulate me on the babies. I would not have been surprised, except that the twins had been born almost a week early. Not that the visitors had known about that, of course.

I had worse things to think about anyway. What about the Volturi? They knew nothing about a vampire-werewolf-human. Would they think of my kids as dangerous creatures? A cold shiver ran down my spine, freezing me in place. I gulped.

"I won't let them hurt the twins. Don't worry," Dad comforted me. "If they get within one mile close, they're dead. Believe me." I half smiled. He nodded and grabbed me by the shoulders, taking me to the living room.

Charlie reached for me as soon as he saw me. I took him from Tia's arms. We smiled widely at each other.

"Where's your sister?" I asked him. Somehow, I knew he could perfectly understand.

He shrugged his little shoulders, smiling cutely.

"Aww, isn't he the cutest thing?" Tanya, Maggie and Tia said.

I saw Leah smile from the other corner. Charlie saw her too and looked at her, motioning for her to come over. She immediately stood next to me, biting her lip. I sighed and handed Charlie to her. She smiled at me apologetically and then went to sit on the couch. I closed my eyes and reminded myself that his behavior was natural, so I had no reason to be angry. No one had planned for this. Besides, it was impossible not to see the gleam in their eyes when they looked into each other's. Though I had to admit it made me a little sad. Charlie belonged to Leah, Ashlee belonged to Seth...how could they belong to me, then?

Warm hands touched my back, softly caressing my shoulders. It felt nice.

"How are you?" he said.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm great, now that I can be with you."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Nahuel smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Nahuel, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he said, smiling suspiciously. I felt scared.

"All of this! Nahuel, I'm a _married_ woman. Please...wh, what are you doing?"

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"I swear, when we find out who did this, I'm going to BREAK THEM!" Edward said fiercely.

I just sat on the couch, hugging my daughter's hairpin. All that was left of her. What could have happened? Everyone had been so absorbed in their chores, totally distracted.... It must have been the best kidnapper in the history of kidnappers, or the _worst_, depending on your point of view. But _why_ her? Why _Nessie_? What _had_ she _done_? _Who_ would take her?

"That doesn't matter much," Rosalie said. "First, we have to find them. But you don't smell their scent anywhere! How's that possible?"

As far as we knew, Nessie and Nahuel had been kidnapped. Carlisle said the best we could do was to wait for a phone call, since we couldn't report a missing person within twenty-four hours of disappearance. Twenty-four hours.... One whole day of agony.

"I won't stay here doing nothing," Alice said.

"That's the best we can do, Alice. Jacob, Sam or any of the Quileutes will call if he sees anything. Until that, we'll just have to wait," Carlisle said serenely. Even though he spoke with such calm, we all could see the pain and the terror in his eyes that was reflected on everybody's as well.

"It's my fault. I should have been here. If only I-" Edward said, but Esme silenced him.

"Son, it's not your fault. Nobody knew this was going to happen. If it were really like you say, then it would be _everybody_'s fault," she said.

"If only I could _see_ her..." Alice said.

"You'll get a headache, Alice. Don't do it," Jasper told her.

Alice frowned and sat on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

Suddenly, our only hope came true. The phone rang. Rose ran to get it.

"Hello?" she said excitedly.

"Hello. May I talk to Tiana?" a man's voice said.

"Tiana? Ugh, wrong number."

"Oh. Sorry," the man said, and hung up.

Seconds later, it rang again.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"Is Tiana there? I need to talk to her," the man's voice said again.

"I already told you, there's _no_ Tiana here!" she said furiously.

"Sorry again." he said, and hung up.

"Ugh, what's with people giving fake numbers?" she muttered.

It rang again.

"I TOLD YOU THERE'S NO TIANA HERE!" Rose shouted.

"Wait!" Edward said. "Give me the phone."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and gave him the phone.

"Who are you, and why do you keep dialing the same number if you've already been told it's not the right one?" Edward said.

"I'm Henry. I thought I had had it wrong, so I dialed again... Uh, hello? Hello? Are you still there?" the man said. Edward just stayed quiet, as if he could listen something else besides the man's voice.

"Bella," he whispered "come here. Listen."

I stood up and walked toward him.

"Listen," he repeated.

I listened carefully, and I could hear someone trying to scream, in the background, but something was covering their mouth. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

"Give me the phone. I have an idea," I whispered.

Edward gave me the phone and sat on the floor.

"Uhm, Henry, I know Tiana's cell phone number. It's 555-555-1234."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Henry said.

"What was that?" Benjamin asked.

"He has Nessie," Edward said.

"WHAT?!" everybody gasped. Charlie and Ashlee woke up and scanned the living room.

Edward took them from Carmen's arms. "She's not here," he whispered "but we're looking for her. Don't worry. We'll find her soon."

"Bella, why did you give them your phone number?" Charlotte said.

"Because I know what Nessie did. She told this Henry person to call 'Tiana'. Tiana is her favorite Disney princess, and a very long time ago when she was little she told me how she wished we could go to New Orleans, and that she'd tell people my name was Tiana. If Henry knows our real names, then he might kidnap one of us. So Nessie told him a fake name. Now, I'll pretend to be Tiana," I said. I was her only hope. This had to work out.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello? Tiana here," I said.

"Hello Tiana. Listen. I have your sister Vanessa and cousin Nahuel."

"What? _Why_?"

"I was walking in the woods and saw this pretty lady running and laughing. She and this Nahuel were having a lot of fun, playing around. I just stepped closer, and they heard me. How do I know this? Because they stayed very still and quiet. So I was like 'They're not normal. I have to find out what's with them.' And, so will I," Henry said.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, this won't be easy..."

"Money's not a problem," I said fast. After all these years I had finally accepted that the Cullen's money was also mine, and wasn't uncomfortable with spending it.

"Err...it's more complicated than that. First of all, if I let this Nahuel go then he'll obviously tell you where we are. And, about Vanessa...see, I don't find such a beautiful girl every day, so we'd like to spend more time with her."

"_We_?" I said. More than one person torturing my daughter...

"Yes. Me and my employees don't usually have this kind of luck. First time, to tell you the truth..."

"What's the price?"

"None right now. I'll call you in a week and I'll tell you what to do. We clear?"

I couldn't answer. I wouldn't bear it. A whole week without my Nessie.... There couldn't be anything worse. I couldn't even imagine myself going through that. This had to be a nightmare. The worst nightmare my imagination could have thought of. I dropped the phone and knelt on the floor.

"Sorry. Tiana can't speak right now. She's just shocked. She got it," Eleazar said. But I was barely paying attention to the things that were happening around me. With Nessie gone, life was going to be hell. My little baby, terrified somewhere, and we could do nothing about it. Why would this Henry person take her? _How_ could he have? She didn't have human ears. Even he had said it: _I just stepped closer, and they heard me. _If she had heard him, then why did she let him take her? Something had to be wrong. Why was she outside with Nahuel on the first place?

"M-m-..." a small voice said. I couldn't place it. I was too sad to care about it anyway, until I felt a hot little palm on my back. I turned around and saw Ashlee sat behind me. I hugged her.

"Oh honey, if only you knew..." I whispered in her ear. She saw the locket I was wearing and opened it. It had a picture of Nessie, Edward and I. She put her finger on Nessie's face.

"Momma. I miss Momma." she said, and her eyes watered. I looked at Edward questioningly. He frowned and looked at Charlie.

Charlie reached for Ashlee. She stood up and walked towards him unsteadily, pulling his hand. Edward gasped in surprise.

"What?" I said. Ashlee looked at me, smiling. She had Nessie's astonishing, shocking smile. She walked back next to me and touched my cheek.

I thought I knew what I was about to see. When Nessie stood in front of me and touched my cheek, not really wanting to say anything, I'd see my own reflection in my mind. This was different; I could see and feel other things, not really what she was visualizing. Then, as Charlie turned to look at me, I saw my face, the phone on the floor, and Ashlee, in my thoughts. I felt his fear and distress. He seemed even more worried than me.

"Oh," I said. So they could exchange minds.

"That's the way they've been communicating," Edward said.

I stroked Ashley's hair. "I miss her too. But we just have to wait," I said to her. She blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry. We'll find her. I promise." But not even I could believe my own words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people; ok i grabbed the chance (is that how you say it?) and updated. yes there may be some short times when i am able to update, not many, though. 9 more days, 9 more days... oh my dress is GORGEOUS! (not as good as my sister's, but i still love it).**

**enjoy!\/ (and review)**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

It had been three days since I was taken away from my family. While they lived hell, I was living SUPER HELL. The only things Nahuel and I could eat were, ironically, cauliflower and lima beans, so I preferred not to eat most of the time.

"Four more days, and we'll think of a way of letting you go. Meanwhile..." Henry said. I gulped and shut my eyes tightly.

"Don't be scared, Vanessa. Nobody wants to hurt you, much less humiliate you. Although I'm sure you won't mind this." He placed his hand on my thigh and I shook it off. He chuckled. Nahuel hissed.

"And you, Nahuel. You're not free to go either. You have to tell me: how did you and your cousin hear me from such distance?"

Nahuel narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I expected so. Al, Sid, do your job," Henry commanded. Two big men took Nahuel by his ankles. He punched them in the face, but they did not let go. They took him out of the room and left me alone with Henry. I shivered as he pushed the wheel chair where I was tied so that I was facing him.

"Vanessa, calm down. I'm only gonna ask some questions," he said soothingly, though it was obvious he was just _pretending_ to be nice. I frowned.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born here, in Washington," I said. He wrote it down.

"How old are you?"

"Se-" I bit my lip and hesitated. "I mean eighteen."

He eyed me from my head to my feet and then nodded.

"Who do you live with?" he said.

"My sister Tiana and my parents...uh...Ed...win and...B...ecca"

"Do you have some kind of disease?"

"Uhm no."

"Hmmm....okay. That's enough," he said.

"Are you gonna let me go now?" I said anxiously.

He bit his lip apologetically, shaking his head. "No. Not yet. Sorry Vanessa." He looked away for a moment. "I thought you enjoyed being here," he said.

I smirked "Are you kidding? I have to go home! My family must be so worried! Charlie and Ashlee..."

"Who?" he questioned, "You said you lived with your sister and your parents."

I was so nervous I felt like throwing up.

"This is not a game, Vanessa. People might get hurt, so _please_ don't lie to me. Now who are these Charlie and Ashlee?"

"They are..."

"They are?" he said, grabbing my waist.

Suddenly I had an awesome idea. What if I showed him something that would upset him? He would let me go then. I raised an eyebrow and smiled kind of evilly. I touched his neck and showed him the creepiest things I could think of. I even scared myself. He jumped away.

"What did you do?" he said.

"What? Me? Nothing. I was just waiting for you to say something. Why?"

"I think I'll have nightmares tonight."

"It's not the first time I'm told that."

"Sure..." he said. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something very fine. It would have been invisible to human eyes, but I could perfectly see it. It looked like a needle.

Henry noticed how my eyes followed the thin object, and he seemed even more surprised.

"Can you see what I just grabbed?"

"A needle," I said absentmindedly.

"That's right," he said, trying to introduce it in my arm. But my skin was too impenetrable for the needle. He tried harder, not doing anything.

"How's it possible," he whispered. I shrugged and smiled. It left no scratches.

"It's a gift," I said.

He sighed and put it in his pocket.

"Okay. Now tell me who are Charlie and Ashlee? And don't lie to me."

"They are...my...k-" I froze.

"Cousins?" he said.

I nodded.

"You must be very close then."

"You have no idea," I snorted.

"Why can't you just tell me what to do to have sight and ear as good as yours? And also your skin. It's too impenetrable, even to the sharpest needle."

"I don't have some supernatural thing, if that's what you mean. And, like I told you before, I don't have any disease. I'm simply gifted," I said tranquilly.

He shook his head and took a key out of his pocket.

"I guess I'll just have to find out by myself. This will hurt, Nessa." He unlocked a strange door and pushed the wheel chair inside. I gulped as I recognized everything.

A laboratory.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

We had tried everything, but we couldn't even track the kidnapper. The policemen searched _everywhere_ – they were led by my father, so they really had no other choice – but they didn't find anything at all. Charlie and Ashlee had to stay at Billy's house in La Push with Jacob, since he was too depressed to be in his house. It bothered me that he thought he was the saddest person. Nessie was mine too, so I was every bit as sad as he was. But I knew the kids felt worse than all of us. They could speak with flawless grammar and articulation and, unlike Nessie, they had to do it all the time since the mind-reading-and-thought-showing only worked on the two of them. They always told us how sad they were and how they missed Nessie. And Seth and Leah were suffering as well, because they had to share their Alpha's and the twins' pain.

"Seth," Ashlee had once said, when her brother stayed at Billy's building Lego with Leah.

"What is it Ash?" Seth said.

"I need help."

"Sure, I'll help you. What do you need?" he said, picking her up.

"Can we go outside? We may find a clue today," she said. Lately, she had been looking for 'clues', since she was positive that she was going to be the one to find Nessie. She knew Seth would always give her whatever she wanted and sometimes took advantage of that, so she smiled her brilliant, breathtaking smile to make her request more irresistible. Seth shook his head, but smiled and took her to the garden. I followed them, since there was nothing else to do. Besides, they were going to look for Nessie.

Ashlee crawled around, getting her skirt so dirty I doubted Alice would let her wear it again. Seth walked behind her.

"There has to be something," she said.

"If there is, I'm sure you'll find it. You're a great detective," Seth said appreciatively, sitting on the ground. Ashlee smiled and hugged him, her curls bouncing like springs. Seth hugged her back.

"Back to finding clues?" she said.

"Okay."

Ashlee knelt on the ground and her little hands closed around a shiny object.

"Could this mean anything?" she said, opening her hands to show him a huge white pearl that hung from a golden hook. It looked like an earring.

"I doubt it, Ash," Seth said, chewing on a cinnamon roll.

"But it's so shiny and pretty. Can I keep it?" she pleaded.

"Of course you can. But you have to find its pair."

"Its pair?" she said curiously.

"Yeah. It's probably here too."

"How will I know I found it?"

"Well," he explained "it looks just like the one in your hand."

"Oh so it's like its twin?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

Ashlee gasped. "I have to tell Charlie about it! He'll be as excited as I am." Her little voice was adorable and fit her perfectly; it kind of reminded me of Minnie Mouse. She shut her eyes tightly and then opened them, but there was something strange about them. They went totally white; the brown irises were gone. Seth waited tranquilly. I ran at inhuman speed toward them and pulled his arm.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" I said worriedly.

"Nah. She does that when she wants to tell Charlie something."

"But her eyes never go white!"

"They do sometimes. I asked Carlisle about it, but he doesn't know. She doesn't talk to me about it, so I guess it's normal," he said serenely, caressing Ashlee's back.

Then the chocolate brown spheres popped up, and she smiled.

"Can there be pairs for other things?" she said, tilting her head to the left.

"Sure. Like socks, gloves, shoes..."

"And people?"

"Yeah I guess there could be," Seth said, smiling at her.

"Are you my pair?" she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Uhm...do you want me to be your pair?" he asked.

Ashlee nodded eagerly.

He sighed in relief. "Well, then I am your pair."

She grinned and bounded back to Seth. He wrapped his arms around her for a long time.

"Look!" Seth said. "There's its pair."

She flipped backward out of Seth's arms, landing lightly on her feet, and looked for the other earring.

"I found it!" she shouted, closing her hands around another shiny object.

"Okay. Now we gotta clean them so that you can wear them," he said. Ashlee smiled and clung to his leg. Seth laughed and went inside the house.

I sat on the porch and sighed, holding the locket that hung from my necklace. I nuzzled it against my cheek. With Nessie gone, life was totally pointless. Nessie was my everything. She was the one whom I'd fought for from the beginning. Nessie was the reason why I was still here. If it weren't for her, the blackness would have won. And she was far somewhere, scared and probably parched.

I realized I had never thought about that. Nessie had to be thirsty by now. I took out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Edward," I said, forcing myself to continue, "when was the last time Nessie hunted?"

"Four days before she was abducted."

"Oh God..."

"Huh?"

"Edward! She must be parched by now!" My voice had barely escaped without shaking.

He stayed quiet for a really long time.

"I hadn't thought about that. I'll get more people involved," he said finally.

I sighed and hung up. I was already too sad to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**i gotta admit, i had_ comepletely _forgotten about this... dont worry i still would have remembered, but that would probably have been this sunday because my sister is coming back from her honeymoon in hawaii!! and she'll know the baby's gender! and she'll update and that would have reminded me of my own story! and she's getting me NOTHING from hawaii...not one souvenir. anyway, i was reading the reviews of a story (haha sometimes i get ideas on what to review from reading what others have said lol) and then clicked someone's name and found my story on their favorites...then i clicked 'login' to post my story and i had 2 messages in my inbox; one from my online bestiie zoraashleyarm and one from ********** (they asked not to post their username) and they were desperate, asking me to update. so...here it is =]**

**

* * *

****Renesmee's POV:**

After many tries, Henry finally gave up on introducing the needle inside my body. He put Nahuel and I in one room and tied us together to a chair.

"I guess I'll have to let you go," Henry said.

I smiled and eyed Nahuel. He smiled back at me.

"However, there's still the possibility that you'll tell the police where to find me," he said.

"We won't tell anybody. I swear." Nahuel said.

"How can I believe you?" Henry asked, sitting on the floor.

"Well," I said, "Henry...you know, there's something I lied to you about."

"What is it, Vanessa?"

"Charlie and Ashlee, they're not my cousins..."

He looked at me and sat closer. "What are they then?"

"They're my siblings. And I'm sure that if I told the police, you'd come back and kidnap me again. I'm sure my little brother and sister won't like being away from me anymore. I have people to protect."

"Okay, so, you wouldn't tell them about me to protect your little siblings? Sounds more like they're your children."

"In a way they are. I take care of them while my parents are out of town and my sister has to stay at work longer than expected."

"I see. And you, Nahuel? Is there someone you need to protect as well so that you won't tell anyone about me or this place?"

Nahuel seemed thoughtful for a while.

"Yes, actually there is somebody. My aunt Huilen."

"What about your parents?" Henry's questions seemed to be stressing Nahuel.

"I have no parents. My father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant, and my mom died during my birth. My aunt has taken care of me since then," Nahuel narrated.

"How are you two cousins?" Henry asked.

"Our grandmothers are sisters," I said.

"Twins in fact," Nahuel "corrected" me, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"But you don't look much alike. Except for...hmm, how can I explain? I don't know. You both look alike somehow, yet anyone could tell you're not siblings…"

I elbowed Nahuel.

"Well, they're fraternal twins. They don't look alike at all, but they were best friends," Nahuel said. I rolled my eyes again.

"I guess I could let you go then, but the question remains: should I let you go alive or...dead?" He eyed us from every possible angle, which made me wonder if he could see our insides.

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed. I was crying by now; why did there have to be people like that? So evil?

"You both cannot lie to me. I know you're more than human; _because, I am, too_."

His words sank in my brain, realization literally hitting me. I had been so terrified that I hadn't had the opportunity to smell him. When I did, however, I immediately regretted it. His blood did _not_ smell like blood. I could smell drugs, _toothpaste_, fat, stinky water…juice? Yes, definitely juice. And…honey? What had this man _done_ to his blood? But the human smell seemed to be exaggerated compared to all those other scents. A normal person would have smelled them all in the same quantities, but somehow the human part managed to be overwhelming. Henry was more human than anyone else I had ever met. Smelling a little bit further, I finally perceived something familiar, tiny, almost undetectable, but was enough to give me a great feeling of nostalgia… vampire? No. That was impossible. Henry _couldn't_ be a vampire. Or could he?

Henry grinned as he knew I understood.

"Yes, I am 1/128 vampire. Seems impossible, doesn't it?"

"But…how? What do you want from us anyway?"

"I want to isolate your vampire genes; I want to be a full vampire."

"Uh, you _do_ know you won't be able to do it, right? It's not like the human and vampire genes are separated; they're blended," I told him.

"I want to un-blend them. I want to learn how to do it. And that's why I have all this. That's what I do every day of my life."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had a vampire bite you?" Nahuel said.

"That's not possible. I'm already a little bit vampire, so how do you know I'm going to survive? Besides, I'm also 1/128 wolf. And I'm sure you know what happens when a wolf is bitten by a vampire, right?"

"What makes you think we know?" Nahuel replied. I looked away from him as I silently cried. He grabbed my chin and gently, almost tenderly, made me look at him.

"Don't cry, Renesmee. I'm sure Jacob won't like it if you were sad. Cheer up. For him? For your children? Will you?" I gasped and looked him in the eyes. I wasn't able to think, to even ask him how he knew all that.

"I'm gifted too, Nessie. My ability is more or less like Marcus's, from the Volturi. What about Edward and Bella? Your parents are really worried you know. Your mom lied to me, thinking she would be able to save you. How sad, huh?"

I gulped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm tired of this!" Nahuel said, reaching for Henry's throat. I elbowed him so hard he winced.

Henry smiled evilly. "That answers my previous question, then," he said. "I'll be back in an hour." He left us in the lab and locked the door.

"Hey Nahuel," I whispered, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked.

I wouldn't push my luck any further, knowing that my kidnapper could hear, so I didn't say it aloud. Instead, I touched his neck and showed him my plan.

"Okay," he said finally.

"One, two," I counted, while Nahuel broke the ropes that were tiding us.

"THREE!" he shouted. He kicked the wall and the whole house started coming down. He took my hand and pulled us out.

"We did it!" I said happily. Nahuel picked me up and kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes and pulled away from him, but he pulled me closer. I pulled away using all my strength. He fell.

"Oh no. Nahuel, are you okay?" I said.

"Totally. Sorry for that. I kind of got carried away because of the happiness..."

I laughed. "It's okay I guess. Now we should head back home." I didn't have time to get angry. I had to get back home.

Nahuel smiled and picked me up. I smiled back and closed my eyes, soon finding myself asleep.

* * *

**there!! ^^ sorry for not updating earlier. btw next chapter, limes (btw, i'm 11 years old. yep, draw your conclusion and try to predict how it'll be) . so..review! =D**

**sorry for my grammatical errors im brazilian**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everyone! i'm updating really soon =] just because someone asked me to. so, here you go =D i'm so happy that i'll update as much as i can guys. i found inspiration again (as i said, these chapters were written a while ago, i'm like five ahead) because...i'm having a niece! YAY! i'm soooo happy that i wanna sing! haha. anyway, this chapter contains a non explicit lime (i didnt want to write lemon because it's not graphic) i'm only 11 years old and still burst out laughing when someone says the word s*x (see i cant even type it i find it dirty!) but i know about it because the girls at my school are sick. whatever onto the story!**

* * *

"Oh, Nessie! Please, the next time you hear an intruder, _run_!" Mom said, kissing me all over the face.

"Nessie, what happened? Why were you outside? Why didn't you kill him and come back?" Emmett inquired. He had always been the 'funny guy' with me, but when it was about enemies or people molesting me, he got very protective and supported violence.

"Okay, I'm going to answer your questions in order. This is what happened: Nahuel had a cup of human blood and I just couldn't resist the smell, and since I wasn't killing anybody I thought no big deal. But there was something else in it that, since I had never smelt it, I didn't realize it was there. _DRUGS_!" In that instant, Dad was already out the door and probably on his way to the airport. Nahuel had left me home while everyone was out looking for me, and had immediately ran to the airport to get to his house in Brazil. I went on with my story.

"It wasn't the kind of drug that makes you feel…high, no. It was more like a… well; I don't know how to explain. Let's say, it made me feel like a child. He took it too and we went outside and…_we played hide and seek_?" I immediately burst out laughing at the memory. I was a grown up woman, married, a mom…and I was playing hide and seek with a guy that was 150 years older than me?

"Go on," Jasper urged.

"Okay so, where was I…oh alright. We were playing hide and seek when we perceived an unfamiliar scent, so my vampiric instincts kicked in. That's when I think the drugs' effect disappeared from our systems. But they weren't completely gone; they wouldn't let us move. I couldn't do anything. I had lost control over my own body." I shuddered at the memory. "Then a lot of men appeared out of nowhere, took advantage of us being unable to move, and put us inside a truck. We tried to escape, but, I swear, they were _strong_! Not humanly strong! I'm serious! Still, their blood was human. That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. Not humans, not vampires…not even wolves! But Henry, their leader, was the strongest. . . . **He's 1/128 vampire and 1/128 wolf.**"

Everyone gasped as I narrated the last part. My dad, who was just coming back, obviously after not having found Nahuel at the airport, heard the ending. Everyone was motionless for a few minutes that seemed like hours. Completely unmoving. Finally my mom's brain reacted.

"This isn't safe anymore. We must leave. At least for a while."

They all nodded absentmindedly. That's when I realized not all the visitors had left. The Irish, the Amazons, Peter and Charlotte had stayed after all. I would have smiled if I wasn't so worried, because I understood what Mom had said. Who would be the next one? Her? Aunt Alice? Jacob? The twins? Nobody was safe.

"Well, we must all hunt now. We'll talk about this in the morning. Good night, Nessie," Dad said, leaving with _all_ the vampires. Nahuel and I had hunted on the way home so my thirst was quenched.

My twins ran to my arms.

"I missed you Momma," Charlie said, pulling on a lock of my hair. I hugged him tightly. Realizing my little ones could walk and talk had been a big surprise, but as a strong woman, I had handled it well. Besides, it wasn't as if I hadn't been expecting it.

"I missed you too, honey," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Ashlee reached for me from the couch. I hugged her too and sat them both on my lap.

"So what's been going on since my departure?" I asked.

"Well, you see my earrings? They're both pairs. And," Ashlee pulled on my hair and whispered in my ear, "I have a pair too." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes, Seth is my pair. I asked him if he was and he said the choice was up to me. And I told him to be my pair. Having one is fun."

"I have a pair too. Leah," Charlie said. I blinked twice while something small and wet started forming in my eyes. My smile faded.

"Are you okay Momma?" Ashlee asked. Her tender voice was soothing.

I pressed my finger against my eye and faked a smile.

"Yes I am, honey," I said. Her eyes went blank for less than a second. When the brown spheres reappeared, she raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she knew my smile wasn't real, but didn't say anything. Charlie mimicked her action.

I stayed frozen until Jacob burst into the living room, hugging me tightly.

"Daddy!" the twins shouted, clinging to Jake's legs.

"Hey buddies," he said, picking them up. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"But I'm not tired!" Ashlee said, and then yawned. I giggled.

"And Momma has just come back. Can't we stay up only for tonight?" Charlie said, yawning as well.

"You have to sleep," I said, taking Charlie from Jake's arms. "We'll play tomorrow, okay?"

"But Momma..." Ashlee said.

"No buts baby. Besides, I'm pretty tired too. We can do something tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine," she said as her eyes fluttered and closed, drifting to sleep. Her curly black hair danced gracefully over her forehead. I looked at Charlie. His hair wasn't quite as long as Ashlee's, but the black springs covered his eyes. He snuggled against my shoulder and was soon asleep. I looked at Jake and nodded. We took the kids to their room and left them in their cribs, which were now getting small for them. I kissed their forehead as Jake turned the lights off.

"They're hunting, aren't they?" Jake said to me while we walked into our room.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent sure they are," I smiled.

"About time they did," he said, grabbing me by my waist and uncovering the big white bed.

"Mmhhmm"

His hands climbed all the way from my legs to the edge of my shirt, slowly taking it off my body. He wrapped his arms around my bare back and undid my brassiere's snaps, not removing it completely. We snuggled in bed while he took off his shirt. The heat radiating from our bodies was even hotter than lava, but it didn't bother us at all. I quickly took off all the clothes I had on, and so did he. He held me so close it felt like we were only one. The moment of pleasure seemed to be everlasting; no beginning, no end. Every tiny move seemed very big, and so _good_. I slowly got sleepier and sleepier, until we both were out.


	12. Chapter 12

**i'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to update...i've been busy with school. also, my sister's story wont be updated in a while (so she told me; she also told me to say 'stop sending me messages. I just feel worse about the whole thing. I'm busy. Sorry****.' so that's all from her. sorry for grammatical errors. r&r**

* * *

"Bells, please promise me you'll visit," Grandpa Charlie said, hugging Mom. "You too, Nessie. And Charlie and Ashlee? And Jake. And –"

"Dad," Mom interrupted, "I get it. We WILL come back. This is only temporary. And yes, we'll visit as often as we can, but it would be better if you visited us. Also, it's indispensable that you don't tell ANYONE where we're going. Billy already knows so don't worry. If anyone asks you, then you make something up, okay?"

"Okay, kid. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

"Bye Grandpa!" I told him.

"Bye Nessie," he said, kissing my forehead. He then turned to Jacob. "You take care of my granddaughter, alright?"

"You know I always do, Charlie."

Grandpa Charlie smiled and patted Jake on the shoulder, turning to say goodbye to the others.

"I'm really gonna miss this place," I whispered in Jake's ear.

"We will only be gone for a while."

"But still."

Dad waved to us and we climbed into the plane. Jake and I sat together; I had to sit next to the window, since he got dizzy very easily. Ashlee sat on my lap and Charlie on his, both of them looking out the window, waving goodbye to Grandpa.

The plane finally ascended, and the flight attendant came next to our side, asking if we needed anything.

"No, thank you very much," I said, but Ashlee pulled on a lock of my hair and whispered something in my ear. "Oh, wait, do you happen to have the kid's menu with you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, passing it to me.

"Thanks," I said, and she left. "What do you want, pumpkin?"

Ashlee laughed and started looking at everything.

"You want something too, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and his eyes went blank. Of course, why would he bother leaning over the paper when he could simply see through his sister's eyes?

I looked at Jacob and bit my lower lip, urging him to cover Charlie's eyes. We had told the kids they could not speak during the whole flight, or else it would have been too weird; an eight month old–that was how old they looked–speaking perfectly and flawlessly?

Finally, they both picked vanilla pudding. The flight attendant brought the food in a red wooden tray. Ashlee looked weirdly at the little square in front of her, while Charlie touched it and slowly licked his finger, tasting vanilla for the very first time. When he was sure that he liked it, he grabbed the spoon and started eating. I looked at Jake and laughed. Ashlee had not tried hers yet.

"You don't want it?"

Ashlee looked at me and touched my shoulder, as if saying, 'Wait, I'm still studying this.' I laughed and kissed the top of her head. She then grabbed the spoon and stuck a mouthful of pudding under her tongue, shaking her cheeks as she slowly let the vanilla meet her taste buds. She then smiled widely and ate everything. I would once in a while jump a little so that she would drop some strips of the dough, and people wouldn't notice how neat she was while eating.

Playing this charade was easy, but there were many steps to follow. Unlike my family, I had the involuntary habit of blinking, but not as often as a normal human being did. I also had to scratch myself constantly, sigh heavily, clear my throat, and other little motions that went unnoticed by others, but would let my kids know that is how normal people are supposed to be, and would hopefully help them when major things came.

Charlie looked at me with a white mustache over his lips. I took a napkin and cleaned his mouth; both of us laughed. It must have been quite a Kodak moment, as many people turned to look at us. I just smiled at them and leaned my head against my baby boy's.

After almost an hour, the twins were sound asleep, and so was Jake. I sighed, falling asleep, too.

* * *

"Nessie? Jake? Kids? Wake up! We're here," Mom said, shaking me softly. I moaned and opened my eyes to find all my family standing in front of me. I smiled.

"Jake, wake up…" I said. Jacob opened his eyes and blinked several times, slowly taking knowledge of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"How long were we here?"

"Three hours."

"Oh." Jake stretched his arms and shook his kneels, waking up Charlie. Ashlee was already awake.

"Come on! You've got to see our house in Florida. It's really big, and close to the beach!" Alice shouted, taking my hand and pulling me from my seat. I laughed.

"Aunt Alice, will you relax?"

"I _am_ relaxed. I just want you all to see it! I've been doing wonders to it along the year."

My family and I turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I said I want you to see it."

"Alice," Aunt Rose said, "how did you know we were coming to his house?"

"Huh?"

"You've arranged this house for our arrival all the year…why?" Jasper asked.

"Oh…" Alice bit her lip. "Heh. I just like our houses to be clean, always. In case we need them."

"Dad?"

"She's telling the truth," Dad reassured, motioning for us to go into the car.

We were soon in front of the much too big house. But I liked it. It was almost a mansion, and only two blocks from the beach.

It was a three story house with a big garden and two pools. Jake and I's room was on the second floor. It measured fifty square feet , and was full of cherry wood furniture. Even the lamp was made of it. It had a big closet, which I quickly filled with all the expensive clothes Alice had bought for me in Europe.

The twins' room was next to ours. It was painted half blue, half pink. Alice had made it decorate the night they were born. Charlie's side was floored with small circle blue plush rugs, and had a greenish blue dresser. There were also boxes with lots of toys in them, and a white board hung on the wall. Ashlee's side was pretty much the same, except that the furniture and rugs were pink. Both of their cribs were white. On the wall, there were drawings of teddy bears, and in each crib was an almost identical bear.

We were soon done unpacking. Alice, Aunt Rose and Jasper were at the mall – Jasper was bound to spend a boring afternoon carrying their shopping bags. Mom and Dad had gone to Grandma Renée's house to pay her a visit. Carlisle was making phone calls to multiple doctors to notify them about his momentary absence, Esme was decorating the house, and Emmett was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. I was left with Jacob and the twins. We could do _absolutely_ anything we wanted.

"Had you ever come to Miami, Nessie?"

"Nope. Had you?"

"Yes," Jake told me. "Me and some friends – well, wolves – would often come and surf when we were like, say, thirteen.

"Wow."

"Yeah. It could get pretty dangerous, though. With all the sharks out there."

"Did you ever see one?"

"Mmhhmm," he said, looking out a window. "Me, Jared, Embry and César, a guy we met on the way to the beach crossed the safe line, searching for bigger waves. We saw a big fin, and thought it was some kind of dolphin. César screamed in pain, and the water started turning red. He raised his arm…and his hand was gone."

"Oh, God!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, we were freaked out. The shark's head broke the surface, and its teeth were all bloody. We immediately took him out of the water. He had lost a lot of blood, but he survived. He remained handless, though."

"Gosh…I can't believe you had to go through that. It must have been horrible."

"It was. But it sort of taught me a lesson. Never to break the rules."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really?"

"Well, I _do_ break them sometimes." Jake smiled mischievously at me and ran a hand down my arm.

"I know you do. But you're not doing it now, with the kids in ear-shot."

"Hm, alright," Jacob pouted.

"You know, I'd like to take them to the beach. Not the part where sharks are, of course."

* * *

**next chapter, they go to the beach!**


End file.
